Beats on the Beach
by WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair
Summary: Austin is getting ready for a performance at  "Beats on the Beach" during private rehearsal time with Ally.  What happens when he begs her to come onstage with him?


**Hi there! This is my first A&A fic, but I love the pairing so much and they have such great potential… so I really couldn't help myself. Um, not my characters or my song, you know-the usual. I'll add the names of the two sampled songs in the end note!**

"_Hey princess, be my guest. Chase you around, no regrets. If I catch you, I'll never let you down. Let's go, let go, hold onto me oh, oh. Let's go, I'mma let you know. I'll be the one who's storming the castle…_" I blinked as the music suddenly came to a stop. "Are you really going to stand down there the whole time?"

"I'm just testing the acoustics…" I stated, casually avoiding eye contact as I peered over the edge of the wooden stage.

With a sigh, he rested his guitar in the stand before turning back to catch my eye, "There are going to be speakers, Ally…" I could feel the look of disgust on my face, as I suddenly found myself captivated by the rolling waves behind me. "Just come up here."

I took a breath and shook my head quickly, keeping it turned so that he couldn't catch a glimpse of my terrified expression. It took all of my self-restraint to keep from nibbling on my hair.

"_Ally_," he drew out my name as he spoke, in that slow and sincere voice… "The beach is closed off for at least half a mile in either direction. I have the next half hour reserved for my own private rehearsal time. No one's going to see you… well, except me, but you trust me don't you?" Turning around, I stole a fleeting glance at his adorable grin, already knowing that I had no choice.

"Of- of course I do." I managed to say, my faltering voice betraying me.

He looked me over suspiciously for a moment, with pursed lips that eventually returned to their normal smirk. "Well, come on, then."

Standing up, he offered me his hand to help me up the stage before dragging me away to his reclining acoustic guitar.

I was sure that I looked just as out-of-place as I felt, as I stood lamely, shifting my weight from foot to foot as he once again played the intro to _Hey, Princess_. I could feel his eyes on me-well that, and I could see his reflection in the drum set.

"_Hey, princess, in a white dress, Chuck Taylors, got me obsessed. I wanna see you so when can we hang out?_" Catching my eye in the reflection, he gave me a wink, immediately causing me to turn away, blushing. Apparently finding this entertaining, he took a step closer to me, the mischievous smirk on his face looking only more attractive up close, "_Hey, princess, in a contest. You're the queen and you own the rest. Some day we're gonna take the crown." _With each step he took, I took a step back, willing him away with an unbroken, pokerfaced stare. "_Let's go, let go, hold onto me oh, oh…_" Taking another step back, I realized a moment too late that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was heading, and just as I began to lose my balance I felt Austin throw his arm around my waist, "_Let's go, I'mma let you know…_"

While I remained gaping at the four-foot drop, he swung the guitar around to his back and began to pull me to center stage once again. "_I'll be the one who's storming the castle, we'll be the two of hearts beating faster. Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down._" Grabbing me by the hand, he began twirling me like a ballerina across the stage. I knew that I should have been focused on my feet and where I was stepping, but I found myself staring at the swirled image of his glimmering brown eyes. The vision was shaken as he grabbed me by the other hand and began spinning me in circles, Ring Around the Rosies style, like when I was a little girl… and somehow it made me feel just as carefree. "_I'll be the one to make you adore me. We'll be the two, the two-end of story. All that I want, all that I want, I've found._" As we slowed to a stop, I studied the sun's reflection on my boots and paused to catch my breath, my focus not drifting from his voice even once. "_It's your kiss…_" Feeling his gaze on me, I looked up to meet his eyes as he leaned in, only inches from my face. So close that I could feel his soft breaths warm on my face, "_Hey, princess._" I continued to watch in awe as he suddenly stepped back, swinging his guitar back around and resuming the song.

"_Hey princess, be my guest. Chas you around-no regrets. If I catch you, I'll never let you down_." I closed my eyes, following suit and letting myself become lost in the music. I shifted my weight from side to side, swaying with the beat like a pendulum. "_Let's go, let go, hold onto me oh, oh…_ _let's go, I'mma let you know…_" The tempo might have been slightly faster than when I'd written it, but all the emotions, all of the wishes and dreams that I'd put into it, they were still there in the lyrics.

"_I'll be the one who's storming the castle, we'll be the two of hearts beating faster. Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down._" I froze when I heard the sound of another voice coming together with Austin's… could it have been my own? "_I'll be the one to make you adore me, we'll be the two, the two-end of story. More than I want, more than I want, I've found…_" my voice grew weaker and weaker as I realized that I was the only one still singing.

"_It's your kiss…_" Unsure of myself, I turned to open my eyes yet was suddenly met with the sound of his voice urging me on, "_Hey princess…_"

Drawing in another breath, I began to awkwardly force the words from my lips, "_What if all the stars align, could I ever make you mine?_" At once, I was no longer on stage or even on the beach-I was in an emotion, the same emotion that I had felt as I'd let the lyrics escape onto the paper of my song book, "_When the movie ends, we could be the ever after-you and I_…" I held the note out, pouring all of that built-up passion into a single sound, straight from my soul, just as I'd seen Austin do a million times.

At the terrifying sound of applause, my eyes flashed open and I jumped to see the relieving sight of Austin, standing alone in the middle of the stage applauding with a look of genuine pride across his face… the type of pride typically reserved for the discovery of a new gig or hit… but this time it was just for me.

"You did it, Als!" he called out, opening his arms as wide as his dimpled grin as he ran toward me, crushing me in his embrace. If I hadn't already been flustered, I certainly was now.

"It was nothing…" I mumbled, looking away before he could catch sight of my burning cheeks, for once not able to find any words.

"_No-_" he protested, "You have _no _idea how amazing you were right there. _That _was fearless." He continued to muse, as I continued to turn my head as far as I could without breaking my neck. There was a moment of peaceful silence before he perked up once again, "So, this means you'll be singing a duet with me, right?"

"_What?_" I gasped, shoving his arms off me and looking him up and down as if he had just done something as ridiculous as having said that he was going to touch my book.

He laughed, taking another step closer as I continued to back away. "Come on, you can be my showgirl."

"I'm not even going to comment on how degrading that sounds…"

"Okay, I've worked with your type before. You want your own chance at the spolight… Which song do you want to sing? _Double Take_? I mean, it wasn't even written for me to sing in the first place… Of course they'd love to hear it sung by the original songwriter!"

"_You're being serious_, aren't you?" I gasped, eyes widening as I made a break for the nearest stage exit.

"Fine… you can perform a new song that no one's ever heard before!" From the corner of my eye I caught sight of him chasing after me with his long strides, laughing, as I clumsily made my way down the beach, tripping every few steps as the sand sunk beneath my boots.

"Austin Moon, you've gone insane!" I shouted back at him, laughter exploding from my voice, as I ran down the shoreline, not knowing who might be watching and-for once-not at all caring.

"_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_…" His voice came from behind me as he enveloped my waist in his arms, causing me to scream as we crashed to the sand.

**Hope that you enjoyed it! The two songs sampled were **_**Hey, Princess **_**by Allstar Weekend and **_**Crazier **_**by Taylor Swift. Review please c: Peace!**


End file.
